Trip
by OregonGirl87
Summary: this isnt really about lizzie i just write a ew about her so yeah... just RR
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: This has nothing to do with Famous people it's just a story i wrote. Hope you like it!  
  
"Wake up Ashley!" mom yelled at me. "Your gonna forget to pick up Amanda and Jessica!" I looked at my clock. 6:30am. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my clothes that I picked out last night, put them on and went into the bathroom. I combed my hair and hurried down the stairs. I grabbed my backpack, keys and my cell phone and ran out the door to my car. I had a 2003 Jetta that was Black. My Mom and dad got it for me for my 16th Birthday. I turned it on and pulled my Linkin Park CD out of my Glove compartment and put it in my CD player and hit the Bass button. I pulled out of our driveway and sped down the street. I was supposed to pick up my friends Amanda and Jessica and drive them to school, I was running late so I drove fast.  
  
When I got to Amanda's house I saw her sitting on the sidewalk. I turned my CD off as Amanda got in my car. She looked a little mad. " Where were you?" she asked. "I over slept again. My alarm didn't go off." I said as I pulled away from her house. I turned it back on and hurried to the middle school and dropped her off. I turned my CD down and asked if she needed a ride home. She said yes. I told her that I would pick her up at 2:20 after school. She agreed and hurried in to the school.  
  
I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Jessica's house. When I got to her house it was 6:55am and I had to wait a few minutes because she couldn't leave her house until 7 am. I ejected my Linkin Park CD and put it back in the case and put it back in my glove box. I pulled my 50 Cent CD out and put it in and waited for her. Jessica came out of her house. "Sorry I overslept." She said as she got into my car. She turned the Volume up and hit the Bass Button. I sped away before the neighbors heard it. They hate it when I play it loud in the mornings. It seems to wake them. Jessica turned the music down and asked, "Can we go to Star Bucks and get mochas?" Fortunately I have a job and I just got paid so I agreed.  
  
I pulled in to Star Bucks and saw our boyfriends there. We walked in and ordered Robert and I got a White Chocolate Mocha, Jessica and her boyfriend Chris got a vanilla Latté. When we got out side Jessica wanted to go with her boyfriend in his car. So Robert grabbed his backpack from Chris's Truck and she got hers from my car. We agreed to meet at school in 30 minutes. She climbed in and they left. Robert got in my car and we left. He wanted to take the long way to school. " Chris and I are going to pack our stuff for the trip to California and then put it in the back of Chris's truck." He told me as we cam to a red light. I asked him, "Can Jessica and I put all of our stuff in the back of Chris's truck? No never mind ill put who ever is riding with me in my car and then that way if we need to stop for any thing well have it. Jessica or you can go in my car. I don't really care who is as long as its one of you two" He replied, "We might do it Half and half. Jessica then me or me then Jessica." "That works" I replied as we can to another light.  
  
When we got to school, I saw Jessica and Chris waiting for us by his truck. "What took you guys?" Jessica asked. " We got stuck in a few lights." I replied getting out my 50 Cent CD from the player and putting it and my Linkin Park CD in the case and then into my backpack. I heard the bell 7:35 am ring as soon as we stepped into school.  
  
Chris, Robert, Jessica and I went to English. We sat at the same table in the back so we just sat there listing to Mrs. Johnson talk about the movie we were gonna watch. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. It was Amanda. It read: 'Can I come over after school and hang with you?' I replied, 'Yes you can, but I have to pack for the trip to California. As im packing, ill give you stuff I don't want anymore.' She text me back and said, 'Okay, I will see you at 2:20!' we watched the movie Romeo and Juliet until the bell rang at 9:06.  
  
At 9:11am the 2nd Period bell rang. Jessica and Chris had health but with Ms. Hansen. Robert and I had Health with Mrs. Robinson. When we got to class we were talking about the trip when I was called to the office. I went to the office and saw mom standing there and she was holding something. She saw me and asked, "Do you have swimming 4th period?" I thought for a moment, "yes and I forgot my suit!!!" "I saw it sitting on the counter and you hurried out so fast you forgot it," she said as she handed me it. "Next time your gonna have to drive home and get it because im not gonna keep bringing it to you." I gave her a hug and got my slip signed to excuse me back to class. "Thanx mom!" I yelled as I was heading to class. I walked in and the room was dark. A Movie on The Reproduction system was playing on the TV. I handed Mrs. Robison my slip and went to my seat. My phone beeped again. It was from Robert. 'What was that all about?' he asked. 'I forgot my swim suit for 4th period and mom brought it to me' I replied. I looked at him and he whispered, "Oh okay."  
  
When the bell at 10:37 rang for us to go to lunch, I headed to the attendance office where I was meeting Jessica. We were going to A&W to pick up 4 double bacon cheeseburgers and 4 medium frostys. It was my day to buy lunch. I see her and I sign us out and head to my car. Jessica was following me. We got in my car and drove off. I pulled in to A&W and Jessica got out and was getting a spot in line while I parked. When it was our turn I ordered, paid and then waited for number 26 to be called. I waited a few minutes and it was ready. We didn't have much time to eat them so I hurried to school and Jessica signed us in. we hurried to our table where the boys met us for their lunches. We only had 7 minutes to eat it so we said we'd just eat it on the way and during us history, which the 4 of us had together.  
  
We hurried to the gym and then down the hall to Mr. Millers Room and sat in the back where we were assigned. He made a new seating chart and put the 4 of us along the back row. We sat in our seats and the bell for lunch to end rang. We told him we didn't get time to eat so he said during the movie we could eat as long as we were quiet. My phone went off again. It was Jessica. 'Hey what are we doing after school?' she asked. ' Amanda is coming over after school' I text back. 'When are you going to pack for the trip?' she asked. ' Today after school' I typed. 'Call me if you want help!' As we watched the movie, I was thinking about the trip and what we were going to do about the drive down. There were a number of us going. A few of us could drive and wanted to drive.  
  
I asked Mr. Miller if I could go talk to Mrs. Brower about the trip. He wrote me a note and excused me out of class. Mrs. Brower was on the other side of school so I hurried to her class. Lucky for me, she wasn't teaching and her students were working. I walked up to her and told her that Chris and I wanted to drive and that we would rather drive our own cars instead of riding on the bus. She said that as long as we don't say anything to the school about us driving instead of taking the bus. As I was walking out of her class she said that the school didn't have enough money to rent 2 greyhound buses, so she was glad that 4 of us were off the bus list. That made it easier for her on placements on the bus. She signed my slip and I ran back to class. When I got there it was already 12:25 and I had a few minutes left. He let us talk for the last 13 minutes of class.  
  
When the bell rang at 12:38, I told Jessica that I would give her a ride home but she was gonna have to wait fro me by the front of the school. I hurried to my car and waited for my friend Rhena to come out. I figured that it would give me a chance to talk to her. I saw her leave from the art room doors. "Rhena! Do you want a Ride to swimming instead of taking the bus?" I yelled. "If you don't mind!" she said as she hurried towards me. I hit the Unlock button my door as she tossed her stuff in the back seat and climbed in. she put the sat back to where it was comfortable and then put her seat belt on. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Hey, Rhena can you drive?" I asked as I can to the stop sign. "Yes I can." She replied as I came to the parking lot of the pool. I pulled in to a spot and turned the car off. We climbed out and I hit my Lock button on my key chain. It did its little car lock sound and we headed into the pool lobby. John was working there that day so we got to get in early. I walked up and he was like "hey Ashley what's up. I need to ask you a Question." I replied blankly to him, " I have a date to Homecoming already sorry!" He looked hurt. "Will you save a dance for me then?" he asked before letting us in. "of course I will. I hope Robert doesn't mind!!!" I walked in and changed quickly in to my swimsuit and got wet from the showers. I hurried out to John to flirt with him. He knows I like him as a friend but he wants me as a girlfriend.  
  
A/N: I know. a bad place to end it but it was the best place. If you were wondering the next chapter starts where it ended. Please Review 


	2. Cont from Chapter 1

A/N: It picks up from chapter 1. Sorry im not good at these stories..  
  
Rhena was jealous if me because she couldn't even get him to notice her. I told her that it just comes naturally and she said it was because of how hot I am. I mean I have a lot of guys nominating me for Homecoming Princess for the sophomores. I told her that its not. I mean there are still a few girls that are more popular than me and they haven't had on chance to talk to him because they are busy drooling over my Boyfriend and hes not really that popular. They only want him because I have him.  
  
Mike, our teacher said that we had to swim 5 laps and then we could have a fun day. Rhena and I jumped in and started our laps and then we went to the diving board and waited for them to take the THUNDERBIRDS sign down. We did cannon balls off the board. I normally do a back-flip dive off it but I felt like doing a cannon ball for John. I got his attention and hes like, "Wow! I didn't know that you do those!" he said sarcastically. He was so funny when he said that.  
  
Rhena did a pencil dive off the board while I climbed the rope that the buoy was hanging from. I got to the top and was hanging from the bar. I made my self hang from my knees so then I lifted my feet and went head first. I put my hands out so they would hit then I pulled my self tight and touched the bottom with my hands and I flipped over and pushed hard with my legs to shoot up to the top fast. They were all clapping for me when I got to the surface. They got the camera out and they wanted me to do it again so they could record it and have it so they could show it on the school show called: The Rock. They said that they wanted to show them what really goes on when we have fun days at the pool. So I climbed up the rope again and dropped the same way. I hit the bottom with my hands and flipped and came to the top. They asked me why did I do that? I told them that I just wanted to impress people on what I can do!  
  
By then, it was 1:50, time to get out. I swam to the side and climbed out. John came over to me with my towel and wrapped it around me. I told him thanx but nothing is going to make me leave Robert and go to him. I got in the locker room, grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, washed my hair, and changed quickly. I was going to my house after school so I quickly combed my hair and tossed it into my swim bag. I grabbed my backpack and my swim bag and ran to my car. It was already 2:05 I had to get to school now to get Jessica. I got in and drove quickly to get her at the front of school. I drove into the parking lot and waited for her. I pulled out my Eminem CD from my backpack and put it in my player. I rolled the windows down turned my volume up and hit the Bass button. She finally came out at 2:11. She ran to my car and climbed in. I drove fast to the middle school. I pulled in and waited on the walkway for Amanda. She was walking out when I hit the horn and she saw me (more like heard me). She walked to the car and Jessica pulled the seat up so Amanda could get in the back. I hit the gas and peeled out in and it must have been really loud because everyone stopped and looked at me. I finally left the parking lot and drove to Jessica's house.  
  
When I got there her brother had just pulled in. I turned my music down as Amanda climbed out and then in to the front. I yelled over Amanda to Jessica for her to call me later. Her brother came out of the house toward his car and said I had to move. So I hit the gas and peeled out again. Rocks went flying toward him. I left and Amanda turned my volume up as we cruised to my house. She saw some kids she knew and hated. She wanted me to scare them so I swerved and acted like I was gonna hit them. She laughed at them as we pulled away.  
  
When we got to my house I pulled in and no one was home. So I knew I was safe having my music up loud. I turned the volume down and ejected my CD and then turned the car off. I locked it and walked to the house. I had to let myself in. I opened the door and let Amanda in and then closed it behind me. We went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a pop. I grabbed 2 orange Mt Dews for me and she grabbed 2 for her. We made our way up the stairs to my room. I set my stuff on my bed and Amanda put hers in the corner. I turned my computer on and let her on so she could check her email, and went to the bathroom.  
  
When I got out I went to look for my suitcases. I found them in moms' room with a note. It read:  
  
Ashley,  
  
I have to work late today. Kari went home sick so I wont be home until 11:30pm. Your father had to leave town again for business trip and your brother is going to stay in Bellingham with James. Here's $40. Order a pizza and then use the rest for any extra stuff you need from the mall for your trip.  
  
Love you,  
  
Mom  
  
I grabbed the money, put it in my pocket, and walked back to my room carrying my 2 large suitcases.  
  
"What took you?" Amanda asked as she was looking through my closet. "I couldn't find my suitcases." I replied as I tossed them on my bed. "Mom left me $40 for dinner and anything else I need to buy for my trip. Ill order a large pizza for us to split and then what's left we'll go to the mall. Sound Good?" I asked looking through my closet for stuff I didn't want anymore. "Yeah sounds good." She replied as she held up a pink halter top up to her. I handed her my old Blue glitter tube top. "Here you can have this I don't want it any more." "Really Ashley? You're giving me this? You were so obsessed over it a few months ago." "I know but I don't want it anymore. That tube top will look great in these jeans." I handed her a pair of tie dyed jeans i had. They were my favorite pair of bell-bottoms that she was dying to have. "Thanx I really wanted these." She said as she went behind my dressing wall and put the out fit on. She walked out and she looked so cute.  
  
At 5:30, I heard the doorbell ring and I told Amanda that I would be right back. I ran down the stairs to answer it. I opened the door and it was Robert and Amanda's boyfriend Matt. "what do you want guys?" I asked impatiently. Do you and Amanda want to go for a cruse?" Robert asked. "Hold on" I said. "AMANDA!!! COME HERE FOR A SECOND." I yelled up the stairs "coming" I heard her yell. She came down the stairs and I saw Matt's mouth drop open. I slapped his chin. " What ya need Ash?" she said as she walked towards me. "The boys want to know if you and I want to go for a cruse with them in Matt's Chevy Tracker." No I don't want to ride in a cheaters car. Sorry Matt! Maybe you will think twice about what you do!" she hurried back upstairs to my room. "Sorry guys!" I said as I closed the door.  
  
I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed the pizza place and it was ringing. " Hey Amanda what kinda pizza do you want?" I asked. " Wait I know Xtra Cheesy cheese pizza right?" "Right"  
  
"Dominos Pizza this is Eric what can i get for you  
  
"Can I get a large Cheesy Cheese Pizza?"  
  
"Do you want any thing to drink with that?"  
  
"Can I get a 6 pack of Mt Dew too please?"  
  
"Yes you can. Your total is $10.59. It will be there in about 30 - 45 minutes."  
  
"Ok thank you."  
  
I hung up and tossed the phone onto my bed. I continued to pack my bags. Amanda and I talked about this trip and how only sophomores can go. She wanted to but she couldn't because she was a freshman.  
  
When the Pizza came, i grabbed the pizza and Amanda grabbed the soda and i paid for it. We took it up to my room and set it on a dinner tray from the closet and started to pig out. My home phone rang so i went to answer it. It was Robert...  
  
Robert: hey it's me Robert i wanted to know what you are doing tonight.  
  
Me: well im going to finish packing and then i think im free...  
  
Robert: Ok i want to spend time with you before we leave on the trip.  
  
Me: ok well let me finish packing to night and i'll see what Amanda and i are gonna go. Maybe we can get Matt and maybe go to Lovers lookout. Bring your car and ill bring mine. I got go but ill call you when im done! Bye!  
  
I hung up and i put the phone back in the cradle. I cleaned my hands and continued packing. I grabbed a few slices of pizza once in a while. I finished packing my clothes and ate the last slice of pizza, since Amanda was full. We cleaned up the pizza and the soda mess and took the garbage out. When we got back into the house, we ran up to my room and flew onto my bed. I missed the bed, went to far and hit the ground laughing my head off. I had a bruise on my arm but i was okay. Amanda grabbed my camera and took a picture of me as i fell over the bed and said, "Now we wont forget it!" i was laughing so hard i nearly peed my pants. I got up and went to the bathroom. Amanda asked to use my phone to call her mom and tell her that she was spending the night.  
  
A/N: I have school and bowling and what not so im gonna be busy. if you want more review and holla at me to post! 


End file.
